


Start

by Anytha



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anytha/pseuds/Anytha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a pause. A millisecond of hesitancy. A moment where Beca actually wants to agree and join this lame Acapella group. Join her, the Red-head with clear blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start

**Author's Note:**

> A random plot bunny that popped into my mind when Chloe looks at Beca in such an adorable way when she asks to join the Bellas.. And.. Am I the only one to assume that Beca was stunned shocked and hesitated? Maybe, I'm reading a bit too much in this.. but anyway.. Read and enjoy.

 

"Help us turn our dreams into reality?"

 

The red-head's tone is simple and calm despite the fact that she had just claimed that acapella was lame and the blonde had called her a bitch.

Her blue eyes just bore into hers. Her stare was gentle, laced with some uncertainty as she asked her the question. The smile she gave her was hesitant for a second before turning into a honest one.

Beca finds herself speechless.

It's a pause, a millisecond of hesitancy. A moment where she actually wants to agree and join them-her.

She feels something. Some sort of yearning to help her and get a true smile again, wipe the uncertainty from her clear eyes.

Was it even _possible_ to have such sky-blue eyes?

But then, rationality comes up at full force. And these..feelings are squashed down. A quick, easy lie is all sh gives as an answer.

 

"Sorry, I don't even sing...but it was really nice to meet you...guys."

 

As she walks away, she forces herself to ignore the flash of disappointment in those blue eyes.

She keeps walking, ignoring these feelings suddenly bubbling in her.

'I'll probably never see or talk to her again.' she thinks, laughing of herself, 'No need to worry...'

  
  
Right?

  
-:-

  
  
Wrong.

_Absolutely_ wrong.

  
  
That answer to her question comes to her mind a month later. When the same girl with red hair and blue eyes, steps purposely into her shower, claiming - _You can sing! You have to join our acapella group!_ '-

Red-head's all bubbly and talkative, like during the fair... and utterly naked.

Just like she was. She tried her best to cover herself with her arm and shampoo bottle.

Red-head doesn't seem to share the need to cover herself and just stands there ,talking and moving her hands and -oh dear God, her eyes must _not_ slide down and look anywhere else but her face.

And then, Red asks her to sing. Forces her actually. And she sings.

They sing. Together.

She never felt so at ease as in those moments when Titanium echoed throughout the bath stall, their voices melding flawlessly together.

She couldn't help but feel all those unknown emotions again as she sang, arms slowly sliding down from hiding her body. Eyes never leaving the light blue ones that were boring into hers.

When they finish singing, something lingers between them.

When this naked (seriously, _what the hell?_ ) guy comes into her stall and red-head follows him after making her promise to come to auditions, rationality still evades her.

But she knows one thing.

  
This was the beginning...of something.

  
  
Something that she couldn't define..but it was the start.


End file.
